Another Side
by AvatarXia
Summary: This takes place during the dead, so it's 1 year before the enemy. This takes place with another group of survivors who meet Lucas, a boy who's never seen humans before (except one time) and doesn't know much about what life was like before the disease. Follow the heroes as they meet up with other survivors (including Ed's group). Rated M for safety
1. Prologue: End of the World

**A/N This story is in different perspectives, so here's the key**

**_L_ - Lucas's perspective. _3****rd****_ - 3****rd**** person view of Lucas. _()_ Other character's, whether it's 3****rd**** or 1****st**** perspective. This chapter is mainly just to introduce the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't The Enemy, it's Charlie's property, anyways, on with the show!**

**Prologue: The end of the world**

** _3rd_**

Lucas was confused, what was going on? He'd woken up and there was an alarm all throughout the building, or at least in his room. "All experiments and staff! Disregard the alarm," a voice shouted, "continue your work until told otherwise," Lucas blinked, what just happened? He thought, he shrugged and walked over to a wall with a slot in it, he lifted his hand put a key in it, he lowered his head towards a panel that replaced the slot. There was a flashing light and his schedule had been given to him, he closed his eyes and knew what the first thing was, archery, Lucas walked over to another wall labeled _**Weapons Training **_he pressed his hand on a scanner and it accessed the data banks, knowing exactly what to do, a bow popped out along with a few arrows. The room suddenly changed as the virtual simulation took place, a few targets suddenly poked out of the ceiling, "wind 30 miles or how many kilometers?" A generated voice asked, Lucas calmly calculated the conversion, used to this sort of thing. "48.280 kilometers," he answered, "very good, continue," the verified, Lucas raised his bow and put into account the wind speed and direction," he held his breath as he shot the arrow, getting a bullseye, he turned to the cameras in the training center "give me more of a challenge will you?!" he asked, there was a whispered conversation on the com and then someone with a voice of authority answered with a simple, "no," Lucas sighed, he wondered if it was always going to be this way.

**_()_**

James looked around, panicking, how come no one was coming to help them? There were adults around him, some of them had foaming mouths while gaping at the kids, others had their arms out and flailing as if not sure where they were. James had never seen anything so horrible, or so he thought, suddenly one of the older kids- maybe 18- grabbed one of the elementary schoolers, the little boys eyes widened in terror as he start to beat the man with his tiny fists. James stood there, not sure what to do. He'd been taught to fight at a time like this but… nothing could've prepared him for this, never in his wildest dreams (correction, nightmares) had he imagined something so awful. The man pulled the little boy to him, as if only hugging him and bit his throat, with powerful yet awkward pull a chunk of the boys neck was pulled out, blood gushed out of his neck, James heard a savage scream and turned to see a teen, about 13 or 14 who looked like the little boy that had just been brutally murdered swing a crow bar at the adult, there was a wet crack as the adult's skull was shattered, he plummeted forward with a heavy thud. James looked at the boy, who by now had gone ballistic and was tearing through the dozen or so adults who were now cowering as if the boy were a formidable force, in a couple minutes all of the adults were dead and the boy rushed over to his little brother he lifted his head and put it on his lap, sobbing loudly while pulling his brother's corpse closer, the boy started to speak while crying "nonononononononononono," he started to get louder and louder "NoNoNoNoNo," and louder "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" He stopped shouting and started to squeeze his brother tightly. James stared, once again, not sure what to do. Finally after what seemed like forever, he got up and sighed, laying his brother down on the floor he closed his eyes and stood there. Someone came up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "are you okay dude?" He asked, with genuine concern on his face, "no," he said "I don't think any of us are or will be," he said still just standing there. I can't argue with that, James thought, wondering what was to become of them.

**_L_**

I sat there, not sure what to do during my break, lately it was getting harder for me to find something to do in between periods. I sat there, meditating, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. There was a whoosh as my door opened, I opened my eyes, wondering what it could be, my door almost never opened, there was a thing walking toward me, it looked lithe and had green eyes and brown hair in a bun. It moved gracefully "what are you?" It looked shocked, apparently not expecting that question, "haven't you ever seen what a person looks like?" It asked, "no," I replied, I'd really never seen a person, not even myself, it frowned, obviously not pleased "I suppose I'll speak to the higher ups about that, if we have time that is," it said. I raised my eyebrow, why wouldn't we have time? I thought to myself, I shall ask later, it continued to talk "do you know what I am now, specifically, like boy or girl?" I blinked, judging from it's figure and what I'd seen in the anatomy books I'd read, I determined this was a female- or a woman because of how grown up she looked, "a woman?" I asked, still not to sure, she smiled and nodded, "well, at least they tought you that much." I blinked, not knowing what to do, she caught my confused gaze and said "I was trying to be funny," I blinked again. After a minute or two of awkward silence I looked at her and asked, "why are you here?" It was a valid question for me since no one had ever come to see me, so why would they start now? She looked at me and said "do you really need a reason to come check on someone?" "Usually," I said, she scooted up to me and started to whisper "you promise you won't tell anyone that I told you?" I was confused, again, but I nodded, "there's a disease spreading around the world, a massive pandemic whose scale is unseen, but it only affects adults," she said. I stared at her, waiting for a further explanation, when none came I said "go on," "what does the disease do?" She huffed and replied "it gives them a craving to kids from what we've seen, it also decays the flesh, and if left alone long enough they'll simply pop," she said closing her hands and opening them to represent the _pop_ "has the disease affected their intelligence?" I asked, she nodded "it lowered it significantly." Interesting, I thought to myself, that definitely lowers the threat level, I looked at the woman and arched a brow "why are you telling me this?" I asked, "If the disease affects _all _adults then there eventually won't be anyone to care for you," she replied "and, well you probably won't believe me but some of the people here think of you as a little brother, as family," I gawked at her, and right when I was gonna say something something was shot into my throat, the world started to tilt and I collapsed, unconscious.

**_()_**

James was glad the other kid was calm now, all that screaming could've attracted some of the adults, he looked over at the kid and saw he was huddled into a ball, arms wrapped around his legs. Poor guy, James thought, his meltdown was understandable, his brother's throat was just ripped out by the people that were supposed to protect him, so much for that, James thought bitterly. There was a sound and his head snapped to the left, the boy was up, he looked more at peace, "thank you for killing those monsters," a small voice said, they looked over to the source, a small boy with red hair, and black eyes. The boy smiled and said "no problem," James looked at the boy, something about him was, different (other than sadness at his little brother's death). James walked up to him and stuck out his hand "name's James, yours?" The kid took his hand firmly and shook "Otis," he said "Otis Green," Otis turned to the rest of the group, "what about the rest of you?" he asked "what's your names?" A petite girl with brown hair, pale blue eyes and marble skin spoke In a quiet voice, "Eliza," she said. James arched a brow, how old is she? He asked, she looks like a doll, a normal looking girl stepped forward, she had bright red hair, green eyes that were dark as emeralds "Dori," she said loudly. A third girl said "Olivia," she said, she had bright blonde hair that sprialed down past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, full of life, "In case you didn't hear," Otis said "I'm Otis, and that's James," he pointed to James, who waved. As everyone got situated after putting barricades in place they huddled together and tried to get to know each other more. Even though they look like they're enjoying themselves, James thought, I'm sure they know that the world they once knew is long gone, from now on we'll be fighting for our lives even if someone comes to save us, the world as we knew it has ended.


	2. Chapter 1: A storm next to paradise

**A/N: Hi guys, same goes for the perspectives as last time along with a new one: _L_ - 1****st**** person for Lucas. _3****rd****_ - 3****rd**** person for Lucas _()_ - Other character's perspective _O_ - Otis's perspective. _J_ - James's perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Dead **_**or anything else of Charlie Higson's.**

**_3****rd****_**

**Chapter 1: A storm next to paradise**

Lucas got up, slowly. He was drowsy, couldn't remember much, something about being shot? Oh well, it didn't matter, at least not for now. The place looked dim, he noticed while looking around, what happened? He thought to himself, he got up from a bed he didn't remember laying down on. He walked over to a wall labeled, _Mathematics _he placed his hand for the usual routine of scanning and a lesson, but there was nothing. That's strange, Lucas thought, it only turns off when all the electricity's off, he looked up at the lights in the ceiling, only the ones in the middle were on, at least the generator is working. He looked at the small section of computers at one side of his room, the rooms where all the scientists usually occupied were empty. He went to the door, he'd been told what to do in case this ever happened (not the adults thing, just that the adults were dead or incapacitated in some way) simply break out. He walked calmly over to the door and stared for a second, and then he raised his fist, pulled back and punched.

**_J_**

James was glad Otis had taken charge; in the first few weeks the group had just lazed about, not knowing what to do, he knew he never would've had the courage to do it. He looked over to their new leader, he was playing with the red haired little boy (whose name was Theodore, Theo for short) the little boy giggled excitedly as he rode around on Otis's back. Otis swerved around a car while making an airplane noise, James smiled, wide. He was good with children, or at least this one, he heard giggling and looked over at Dori, Eliza, and Olivia, they were watching Otis while smiling as well. James turned his head to look at the new kid, Rafael, he had come from South America hoping for a better life, poor kid, a strong breeze whipped Rafael's dark brown curls onto his face covering his charcoal eyes. James thought looked over to Otis who had stopped playing with Theo but was holding his hand as they walked over to a table near the back of the restaurant they had come to, it had been ransacked when they arrived, but they hadn't worried about that at first, they'd brought plenty of food with them, and found more. Yeah, James smiled, it was fine for now, and they were out of trouble if only for the time being.

**_3****rd****_**

Lucas's fist had gone straight through the alloy wall, he shoved another hand in and pulled to the sides, easily tearing through the metal. After creating a hole big enough for him to go through Lucas stepped through, looking around the hall. He'd never been out of his room before so everything would have to figured out as he went along, he started his walk out of the building, I must commit everything to memory, he thought to himself, just in case I hit any dead ends.

After about 2 hours of wandering Lucas finally made it to the entrance, the truth is he could've found It earlier but unlike he'd expected the place was completely intact, and there was no bodies lying around, so he'd wandered around looking at all the objects that he wasn't used to, maybe the lady had been lying to him and everything is ok, Lucas thought, but inside he knew that was wrong. He opened the doors to the front and saw the place whole area around was barren, the way it looked Lucas guessed that it had been that way even before the disease, he sighed deeply at the thought of having to walk more, he'd been trained for this but he still hated walking, oh well, he thought, time to start walking.

**_O_**

Otis had enjoyed playing with Theo, it had reminded him of Mew, that was what they had called his little brother, Bartholomew, he'd been obsessed with Pokémon, and although Mew hadn't been his favorite Pokémon he'd liked the nickname. He smiled fondly at the Memory, a few tears fell down his cheeks and Otis was shocked, he thought that he hadn't had any tears left, he excused himself from the group, James looked at him with concern, as if he knew what was going on, Otis walked to a quiet corner, sat down and cried.

**_L_**

I had just made it to the city, I looked around, wow, I thought, the place looked trashed, posters, bodies and other forgotten things lied there on the streets, deserted, I could smell something rotting and started to wonder what it was, turning the corner my question was answered, there were bodies strewn everywhere, some laying still with flies buzzing around their bodies actively in various states of decompisition, others shifting, most likely the diseased, I thought to myself. As I walked away from the gruesome sight I saw a sports store, I thought to myself about the proper equipment for sports and decided to go inside to see if there were any makeshift weapons. Stepping inside I saw the place had been ransacked, there was abandoned equipment everywhere, they had probably deemed it unworthy, I thought looking at the abandoned equipment, a baseball mitt, some golf balls, a football and some cleats, I stared at the stuff for a second then looked at my shoes, they were flat soled shoes, the standard at C.O.T. (Center of Technologies) institution, if I had to kill something, diversity was best, and the spikes on the cleats would certainly help. After pulling the shoes on I put my originals in a backpack I'd found hanging on the wall, putting in the mitt and the golf balls also. I started to go outside and saw there were some large figures shambling towards me, what are those? I thought, disgusted. There was 3 of them, all of them had boils somewhere on their face, the one in the front, was pale, with rotting teeth that were biting repeatedly at the air, as if tasting something, its eyes were out of focus and its cheek was a rotting flap of skin on its face, I looked at them with fascination, what were they? They reached out and grabbed me, I arched an eyebrow, the leading creature bit my and its teeth rubbed my arm harmlessly, was it trying to eat me? I asked myself, puzzled, why would it do that? It gnawed my arm uselessly, I pulled away grabbed its head, twisting it quickly there was a reverberating snap as its neck broke; the thing fell to the floor, lifeless. The others continued to stumble over to me, I looked at them for a second then dashed forward, as they took a step I tripped one and grabbed the other, while swinging the one in my arms I took a step towards the one I had tripped and crushed its skull under my foot while driving the other one into the floor breaking its neck and head at the same time. After dusting myself off I started out into the city again, this time I would try to find some other people, I started to think to myself, if any are still alive, I shook my head, that's a preposterous thought, how could they all be wiped out? I asked myself, no there's no way, in the books I read, they're much to stubborn to die, but being stubborn won't help them survive against anything, I countered myself, starting another conversation with myself, as I'd had a tendency to do. Being alone all your life can do that to you, walking along the road and talking to myself is how I occupied myself for quite some time before I realized I wasn't alone, I looked all around me and saw at least 3 dozen of the creatures I had encountered earlier, huh, the things that happen when you don't pay attention, I thought to myself, I wonder how I'll get out of this one, I thought as they started to close in, then out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them growl as it started to run, something broke loose in the others as they to began to run towards me, some frothing at the mouth, "this could be a problem," I said as they got closer and closer, blocking my vision of the outside and closing me off from the world.

**_O_**

Otis got up from his corner; he had stopped crying quite some time ago, but had stayed there because he felt… _hollow, _he put on a smile as he walked over to the group, who had been whispering among themselves before his arrival, they stopped as they saw him. "What's wrong?" He asked, wondering what they could have been talking about, as everyone stared at him, apparently not knowing what to say, Otis started to fidget nervously, why hadn't anyone said anything? James was the first to speak, "Otis, we know you're grieving over your little brother, but we need food," James paused for a bit, giving Otis time to figure out what he was trying to say, Otis merely stared at him, James sighed, not sure whether their leader could be trusted with their lives, but he continued anyway "we want your approval for a search party," Otis looked like he suddenly understood, "Oh, where do you want to search?" He asked, looking genuinely curious. James said "the local store," "they ought to have plenty of food on their shelves," Otis looked at James as if he had a screw loose or something, "you serious?" He asked, sounding slightly condescending, James started to get irritated, but said "yes," Otis automatically rebuffed James's request, "no, that's stupid," he said, James got a little more irritated but was curious, "why is it stupid?" Otis looked at James as he were slow, "it it's a local store then it was open to everyone, and I promise you any survivors near it would've had the same idea at the very beginning, chances are that the whole store is empty, if it's not the only things there will be the items that require ovens and the like," Otis finished. James stared at him, not knowing what to say, he was impressed, "then what do we do?" He asked, if they weren't going to the store they had to find another source of food, Otis started to think about it "we go into the stores," James was very confused, "what?" He asked, not sure what else to say, Otis had just said _not_ to go into the stores, Otis raised a hand, "Hear me out," he started "if the employees needed to replenish the food where would they get it?" "They would call the companies for some more," James said, thinking it was obvious, Otis raised a finger "but what if there was a problem and the company couldn't get it over to them in time?" "They'd need some assurance they had enough for the time being, or what they hoped was long enough," James's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't thought of that "then why'd you tell me it was dumb to go to the store?" He asked "because you said the shelves, we're going to their storage," Otis said "so when do you want us to go?" James asked, hoping for more sage advice from Otis, he thought, what's the coldest part of day? He thought to himself, thinking back to all the reading he'd done before this had started to train at being a leader, suddenly he remembered it "we'll go just after dawn," "why dawn?" James asked, "It's a secret," Otis said, taking a seat at the table, everyone stared at him, Dori was huffing about how the conversation had consisted of James and Otis going back and forth, as if they had forgotten about the others, including her. Otis smiled to himself, despite the seriousness of the conversation he was thinking back on how as a kid he'd dreamed of being a leader and how much he'd studied all the subjects he could and kept himself fit while keeping the amount of food he ate low in case the group was running out, his family had thought that he was insane at the time but now he knew it would be worth it. He smiled at himself; although it would take some getting used to he knew relatively speaking their life would be paradise.

**_3****rd****_**

Lucas was actually starting to feel threatened as the creatures closed in on him, as the things piled on top of him, Lucas started to bend his knees making the weight easier on himself, then he had a brilliant idea, getting on one knee Lucas got ready to jump, he could feel his muscles coiling, getting ready to expand rapidly, like a striking snake. Lucas pushed up, his jump carried him 5,10, 15 feet into the air, he loved the feeling of the wind through his hair, he looked down and his peace was ruined as he remembered the situation he was in, he fell on one of the creatures head, crushing it beneath his feet. As the others backed away, surprised he could jump that high, Lucas shot forward, tackling one of the creatures, Lucas used it as a battering ram, knocking over more creatures he got out and threw the thing onto the floor, it grunted weakly before groaning, Lucas looked at it with curiosity. The thing's skin was missing on its face, or at least most of it, the muscles of its face was visible and its eyes were bugging out of their sockets since the lids (along with some skin around it) was missing, it reminded Lucas of something he had seen in books on fabled predators of man, a ghoul, he thought, suddenly remembering, that's what I'll call them from now on he thought to himself. As he finished reminiscing he put his foot above the ghoul's neck and stepped down on it. He sighed, whatever that thing had been before being diseased, if there was an afterlife, he wished it had gone back to it. As he ran away he decided that the outside world was like the weather, unpredictable, and if he had to make another comparison he would say that right now it was a storm. I hope there's a peaceful place out in the world he thought to himself as he continued down his original, head swirling with his first memories of the outside world.


End file.
